Aimed At You
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: One's heart may not befit one's true nature. At least, it won't if you don't see the other side of someone. Remember; every coin has two sides. A male human X Decidueye story.


"This case? Are you sure, Sergeant Thomson?"

Through the closed blinds the barest of lights seeped through, highlighting the scene going on here with a bright yellow tint.

"Yes sir." A voice spoke back with determination. For this was the scene of a sergeant speaking to his superintendent from behind his higher-ranked officers desk at the police station, fairly quiet in his office. Said sergeant was pointed down to a collection of papers, files actually, that he had scattered over his desk. This officer stood tall and proud, bearing down to his commander.

"Any particular reason as to why?" He spoke skeptically.

"I just have a particular...grudge against this Pokemon." His voice was heavy and slow as he spoke. "One that I'd prefer to handle myself."

The 'her' in question was not a human criminal, or that is, much of a criminal in general, but that of an owl Pokemon called Decidueye. Despite the superintendent's reluctance he was pushed into making her a warrant for arrest. He straightened his cap as he looked down to the blurry picture of the owl from one of the papers, eyes burrowed at the only photo the police had of her. Little was known about her except her species, her gender, and her status as a criminal.

As strange of a 'criminal' this seemed to be, what was more strange was her 'crimes'. That is stealing; not money or jewel, as one would suspect a thief, but that of something else; toys. Children's toys. This particular Pokemon had been terrorising the Island of Kolomia: an island nearby the region of Alolo itself, although not part of that region, mainly used as a land for housing and farming, as opposed to the tourism and tradition-heavy island of Alola.

"You know we have Officer Jenny for this kind of thing." The Superintendent told him, but all he got was a shake of his head in return. This Sergeant in question was the captain's best police worker on the force, and he much rather keep him for more important cases than a toy-stealing owl.

"...Very well." He finally relented, pulling his own cap over his eyes. "I give the case to you. But you've got only 24 hours until I want you back; whether or not you've caught her. I don't like the idea of my best worker going after something as menial as a toy-thief."

"I won't disappoint you sir." He saluted his commander, who waved it off.

"Very well then. Go speak to Constable Fairson about getting you a side Pokemon. I'm sure he might have a Growlithe that can help you-"

"Actually sir..." His sergeant spoke up. "That is to say, I don't think I'll be needing an assist Pokemon for this case. I've already thought about how I'd capture her. Since I believe this is something I need to handle on my own."

"Oh..." As unsure as the superintendent was about this whole situation, he never once doubted the capabilities of his officer. "Do tell me." 

The drive was quiet, allowing the policeman to mull over his thoughts. From his investigation he was able to deduce that the final starter seemed to reside in the forest Koumaka, as this was where many reports of the Pokemon flying off to was direction of the forest.

He bring his police car to a halt by the side of the road, on a large plain of grass along the silent road that lined by the edge of the forest. Turning off the engine he stepped out the car, getting a deep look at the high trees that lived in the woods. Little noise could be heard, not the engine of a passing or the calls of the wild Pokemon.

He stepped around to the boot of the car, opening he pulled out a forest camo suit, adorned in patterned colours of brown, green and beige, and putting on the two-part clothing consisting of the trousers and jacket, flipping the hood over him as he put it on.

He then proceeded to open up the other bring he brought with him, a metallic grey rectangular case of sorts, and opening each of the four clips he pulled out his tool; a smooth-wooden finished, almost sportsman-looking rifle, complete with a scope to finish off the dark green colouring of the base. He then grabbed his ammo; it was just tranquiliser darts.

Closing the trunk and locking the car he hoisted his rifle over shoulder using the strap, and turning to the forest, entered the maze of trees.

His footsteps slow and quiet as he walked through the wooded area, keeping his eyes peeled upwards to spot any flying Pokemon atop the canopy. It was, as he expected it to be, fairly quiet, nah any sounds of Pokemon calling or fighting could be heard.

 _Too quiet…_ He thought.

He could almost hear his heart beating in his chest as he listened to any sound. This part of the forest was more scarce with the placement of trees, at they seemed to opt for more larger, bigger spaced tree instead of the more densely packed kind, each standing tall and proud on their own.

He heard it! A strange noise! Close by. Quickly he darted to the side of a tree, resting his back against it as he pulled out his rifle, a dart already in the chamber. Calmly he looked around, looking upwards trying to see where the source of the noise was coming from.

Then he saw it. Flying over the canopy of the trees was a winged Pokemon, her flight was silent, save for the the sounds of objects being smushed around in a large brown bag hanging from her talons, no doubt more of those stolen toys, Arceus know why she would even take them. Spite, he summarized if anything.

He watched her, her descent on one of the branches high up over him, she gently lowered the bag down gently on one of the thick branches first before she herself dropped her weight on another branch. She seemed to just stand there, preening her wings, completely oblivious to the human sizing her from down below.

As silent as he could he aimed his rifle down, resting his shoulder on the tree, and looked through the sights, the crosshair sighted quickly rested on his target, the middle of er chest-right where orange leaves were situated.

 _X marks the spot…_

Keeping his gun steady the man whipped his hands around the it, with his right hand over the grip he gently whipped out his pointing finger and arced it over the trigger, his aim steady and true.

 _Now stand still…_

His whole body was almost shaking as the trigger was being pulled back, his breath was being held as pregnant seconds past in time, the trigger close and closer until-

He paused. She moved, shifted her body a little, breaking his concentration, his aim didn't move but now something as blocking his target as what was once a x-shaped pattern of reddish-orange leaves now replaced with shades of brown. He moved his aim a little to the left and instantly he saw the visage of the Arrow Quill Pokemon staring back down to him, through the visage of her closed hood, and the 'brown' was now the image of an arrow, aimed straight at him.

 _OH-_ Instantly the man ducked behind the tree, time seemed to slow down for him as he quickly pushed his body behind the tree, the arrow firing at blindly speed towards him, and as his hid for cover the accurate projectile just managed to graze his cheek, as his back forcefully hit the bark, his panting loud as he sat there in near silence as he felt his own heart beating in his chest, too stunned to move.

Refusing to let this beat him he quickly reloaded his rifle, placing the dart into port and cocking back in the bolt handle, and swiftly swiveled around to aim exactly where she was before, only to be with the site of a lonely bag perched on the tree.

His eyes bulged open as he spotted no Pokemon, and promptly pulled himself back, darting his eyes all around in hopes to spot her first, his aim only lingered on one spot before he turned round to the next.

There was nothing. No noise. No presence to be found. He waited with bated breath.

He quickly heard a rustle, up into the trees far off, surrounded by leaves that hid the figure as he wasted no time aiming upwards and firing off the round, the dart going right through the canopy as a squawk was screamed out from the trees only a second later did a figure fall down onto the ground, with the Sergeant looking down onto the figure to see a-

A very surprised looking Toucannon, lying on the forest floor with one of it's legs twitching as a dart could be seen stuck onto its chest.

 _Oops…_ He thought, looking at the unconscious Cannon Pokemon with guilt, completely unaware of the arrow being aimed towards in another place, said arrow immediately pierced through the air with it's call, and stuck to the wood behind him, knocking the man out of his daze as he immediately hid behind the other side of the tree, again, quickly reloading his gun as he aimed towards her direction, only again to be met by nothing.

Wasting no more time he dived behind another tree, sharply looking in any direction before trying this again, this time hitting the tree with his back as he looked up and forward, left and right, to see anything, even the tiniest movement rustle of movement; nothing but silence her presence completely masked to him. He didn't stay in his position for long as he moved yet again, behind another tree.

 _This isn't going to work._ He thought. _I've got to try another plan_ Looking around he tried to spot the Pokemon, but wherever she was she is well hidden. He seemed to be crestfallen, until he saw it, up still sitting on the branch was the bag of toys completely untouched. _That's it!_ He pulled up his rifle and cocked the handle back pulling out the dart, he then replaced it with something else; a smaller, different looking dark with a different purpose; it was a tracker.

As fast as he could he fired it off, hitting the bag as low at the bottom as he could in his position, the main part of the dart lightly attached off of the bag as it left small black button clipped on, and then turned away and ran, knowing the Decidueye would very likely have spotted him by now, but also hoping she hadn't noticed him attach the tracker on, and, as soon as he thought he was far enough away, hid behind a tree, his breathing low as he stayed there and listened intently.

Nothing.

When he thought he was free he reached into his jacket and pulled out a device; a small handheld booklet that he opened it, and up popped a screen turning on; a black screen with green circular details on it, and every few seconds it blinked, practically like a RADAR screen; and off into one corner was a single dot.

He looked down under, where a bunch of numbers which indicated to the sergeant the direction and position of his target were present. He saw it move, away from him in a different direction, to which he smiled slightly at.

"It's not over yet." He said to himself as he saw it move far enough away, and began to follow her. At a distance, far enough so that she couldn't spot him yet he trailed behind without losing ground. She seemed to stop every now and again, he figured the bag of items weighed down too much for her carry to her destination in one go, the more she done this the more he wondered not only how far was her destination, but why this bag of children's toys was so important for her.

Time passed on as he followed her stealthily. And, longer than he anticipated he was able to see her now, at least through his scope, as now her legs rested on the ground for the first time, right at the edge of the forest where the trees have stopped and the area became bare.

He thought a little as he watched her ruffle her wings. _Where is she going? Doesn't she live in the forest. Wait a second what is outside this forest anyway..._ He thought a little as he remembered the geography of the island, then looked down at his tracker; namely, the digital compass. _There's a town west of this forest...so this means she lives there. Right?_

He was brought out of his thoughts as he noticed she started moving again. Walking away from the forest as she now carried the bag on her wings. He followed her still, from a distance, as he witnessed her walk to to a singular building; by the side of a road, brown and rather old, with a derelict short brick wall acting as a fence for a bare garden.

 _Where is she going…_ He saw her go over the wall and to the door at the back, and as best as he could see she seemed to knock on the back door, where a few seconds later an elderly woman opened up and answered it. Yet, strangely to him, she seemed to beam at the sight of the Pokemon knocking at the door, smiling a kind smile at her as gestured for her to come in, and come in she did, and as soon the Decidueye entered Thomson immediately packed away his tracking device and holstered his rifle over his shoulder and darted forward, running up to the house until he was near the wall and quickly slide down and behind it, keeping low. Pearing over it until the cost was clear he darted over the wall and pushed his body into the side of the wall, near a window and glanced inside it.

On the other side of the window he witnessed the scene of a number of children were playing in the living room; he guessed they were around 5-9 years in age, and at least 7 were there. Are few were playing with some old looking toys, most either poorly made and cheap or just withered with age. They seemed to be looking glum as they chattered amongst themselves, neither any of them knew they were being watched.

 _What is this place?_ He glanced up and spotted a plaque hanging over a door. He read it to himself: Lady Breckenbridge's Home For The Orphans.

 _...An orphanage! Why on earth is she here of all places?_ His question was about to be answered as he saw the door open and the Decidueye walked through, carrying the bag in her beak as the contents hanged low.

"Lady Decidueye!" They all shouted out as they all ran to her as she dropped the bag onto the floor, the moment they saw her enter they all smiled in the most purest happiness that only a child could do, an ideal that he witnessed be taken away from the Decidueye herself, as they all clambered to the Pokemon.

He witnessed the Pokemon reached into the bag and pull out various toys; dolls, games, toy cars the like, as she handed them one at a time to the children who all smiled sweetly at the gift that was given to them. He himself almost smiled at was going on before him

The male just watched on in stunned silence; unsure of what he was seeing was actually happening. _So that means, all this time she was just…_ He slowly spun his head around, out of sight of the window, and looked up to the cloudy sky with a defeated look with a sigh. He could still hear them. The children laughing playing, having fun like children should. He could actually feel, almost, all his hate, once built up into a tranquil fury, start to leave his mind like a aura being removed. _Well...only one thing remains to do now._

With one final goodbye wave the Decidueye, now leaving the house out the back door, smiled on as the caretaker shut the door behind the Pokemon, but not before giving her a big thank you, smiling brightly at the Pokemon. Turning back to her path she marched forward past the gate, her bag still held in her beak, completely unaware of the human male watching her from behind the wall, nor did she notice him quietly step forward and paced behind her, standing a few meters away.

"Don't move." His voice was stern, an the unexpectant noise startled the Pokemon, her body immediately freezed up as her wings shout out flat, her beg dropped to the floor. Panic rushed through her she tensed up. She didn't dare to move by herself, as she can only guess who that voice belonged to.

"Turnaround." He ordered her in an emotionless tone. She did just so, her wings splayed upwards as she slowly turned her body around, with just the slight movement of her legs, until she was facing him.

She looked at the figure, and indeed it was the human from before, wearing the same thing, but strangely to her, his rifle, while still un holstered, was not being pointing at her, and instead just held. She watched him, slowly place his rifle down to the floor, uncoiling his back up straight as he too held up his arms in the same manner as her; palms facing forward, elbows at ninety degrees, in a stature that signified being unarmed.

"I just wanna talk." His voice bare of any acrimony towards her. "No tricks or anything. I just want to talk." Despite everything that it seems, she could see his words were true. Slowly she nodded, and moved one of her wings to point to her right, towards a tree hanging by the side of a hill; one with low, thick branches.

"Thank you." With a gesture to his head the Decidueye slowly walked over to the tree, not before grabbing the bag up with her beak. Thomson trailed behind, grabbing his rifle back and and holstered it back over his shoulder.

She stepped onto a low branch and turned to the male, who sat down on the edge of the hill, looking down to the road below, it was quiet, even being the only road out of the town.

He opened up his jacket and took it off, setting it and the rifle down to the ground, exposing his Police uniform to the world.

"I'm guessing you know what this means?" She nodded to him. "And I'm guessing you now know why I was trying to take you down?" She nodded again, more somberly this time.

"Look, I'm, not mad." He explained. "Even with what you've done it's barely even a crime. That's...not the reason I took up this case. There's another reason I wanted to take you and it is on a personal level." He didn't notice her pull something out of the bag, dropping the now empty bag over a small branch.

"The reason I-" He stopped talking as he looked up to her, who was now presenting something to him with her wing. He held his hands aloft under her and she dropped it to him, where he preceded to being the brown circular close to him, and turned it around, revealing the design of a Rowlet plushie. He smiled a little as he looked deep at the plushie, mainly, at the little badly written signature on the left side of its facial disc.

"This is my daughter's." He said to her. "It was the only thing she had of her, before she left." He looked up to the Pokemon. "I bet you see now why I was so eager to catch you myself?"

"Decid." She answered to him. She thought to only minutes ago, when she was happily handing out the toys and such to the children, when she got to the bottom there was only this plushie left, and though all the children all had something to play with and the rest of the toys she placed neatly on the floor in front of her, she stopped from giving out this one. There was something odd about it to her.

At first, she thought, it might have been just because it was a Rowlet, the first of its evolutionary line, but then she remembered when she took the toy, it was left, presumably to her, abandoned by the bench in a back garden, and believing it wasn't wanted quickly swooped down and took the plushie, flying back away, until she heard the screams of a young girl, crying out to her lost toy. She knew she would be getting guilt, but she also knew a child such as her could get a replacement. Not the orphans, however.

"Look, you can't just go around stealing things, even if they are just toys." He berated her, though with reason. "Though you did it for a good reason, it is still seen as a crime."

She peered down, ready for any judgement, that she deserves.

"Buuut." He began, pulling her head up to him in wonder. "I don't think this is something I could see as really illegal. Like I said, you had a fair reason for doing so. And the law may be the law, but at the end of the day, all it is is a bunch of important rules we follow so people are kept happy; which is exactly what you've done today. So no, I won't be taking you in. You don't deserve it." He gave her a fair smile.

She stared at him for a few seconds in awe, eyes wide, not expecting him to ever say that. Almost immediately after she rushed forward and brought Thomson into an unexpected hug, letting out little happy cries as the guilt parted from her. He laughed a little as he rubbed her back. Though he knew he needed to set this record straight with his supervisor, something he did not look forward to, he knew this was for more important than a little talk down.

Grabbing her shoulder, he pulled away, though her body still near him.

"However." He pointed upwards to help and continue in a stern voice. "I do need you to do one last for me." She nodded strongly as she wiped at her eyes with her wing even with there being barely any tears. He pulled up the plushie in front of her face.

"I need you to apologize to my daughter for making her sad. Your fault you made her sad, it's your responsibility. You should be the one to hand this back to her. Seems like a fair responsibility to me." She nodded again with a smile.

"...You can get off me now." He said after a few awkward moments of realizing she was draped over him, to which she got off the human and looked away with an embarrassed blush.

Standing up and putting his jacket/rifle over him, he turned away. Gesturing for her to follow he said. "Come, my car should be this way. There's still a few things we need to do first."

"Decid." she agreed.

"...And also, would you mind handing be back my tracker. It's stuck to the bottom of the bag." He said with a grin. She pulled up the empty bag, and, low and behold, attached to the bottom of the bag was a small button-shaped object that she'd never seen before.

She gave him an annoyed glare as he laughed, face-winging at her defeat.

The road back was silent with the Pokemon sitting seatbelted on the passenger side. Being as she can't talk back in human, neither spoke a word. Despite what she had thought the human did bring her into the police station, though with strong explaining towards the supervisor she was let off; like what the superintendent had stated before he barely considering it much of a crime, and with the Pokemon now promising to no longer steal any more toys, he couldn't care less with what she did, since he found it more an annoyance with the many complaints he got about the Pokemon than the 'crime' itself.

Even Thomson himself had said to her he would see about buying a few toys for her to bring back should she ever want to. She felt her own heart swell at this.

It was dusk now, the sun was setting the road was glowing a calm orange. She was now back to the human male's house, she presumed as both he and her got out the car. In her wings she held the plushie.

The human opened up the door and within a few seconds a different human appeared, this one female, but also too old to be the daughter.

"You got the cash?" She asked him as she leaned by the door. She saw him pull out some notes of money before she quickly grabbed and strut off, barely seeming to even pay attention to the Pokemon she just asked. "She's inside watching toons." She called as she disappeared, leaving the Decidueye and the human alone again. She looked to the human in confusion, who was already looking towards her.

"Babysitter." He answered her unsaid question. He began to walk in, looking behind him to signify her to follow.

"Alika I'm home." He called out as the Decidueye stepped inside, her wings pulled behind with the 'Rowlet' safely tucked in. The Pokemon witnessed a bundle of joy pop out of the nearest door; a little girl, maybe 5 or 6, giving an innocent smile to her dad, who quickly picked up his child and pulled her up into the air with his arms straight. "Daddy!" She bubbled at him.

"How's my little sugar doing today?" He laughed at her, pulling her in for a quick hug. The Decidueye looked on in warmth at the sight.

"Good today daddy thanks." He put her down gently on the floor, and turned to the Pokemon behind him. "A very certain someone has come to see you." He moved a little out the way so he girl could see her, who looked to the larger creature with a basic face. Tentatively Decidueye stepped forward and kneeled down to the little one. The child didn't show and disgust towards her, so maybe at least she doesn't know she's the one who took her doll.

Slowly she reached her wings around and presented to her the plushy; were she immediately gasped in happiness and took the toy out of her wings, hugging the plushy with dear life. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She called out as she snuggled with the toy. The Pokemon let out a little smile before turning serious, perching a wing on her shoulder.

 _"Little one."_ She spoke on her Pokemon language carefully. _"I...apologise for taking your toy. If I had known it meant so much to you, please understand I would never have taken it. I did not take such a thing for myself, but to help the less fortunate parentless children that be on this island. I can understand if you don't, or will ever forgive me, but I do hope you can understand my actions."_

A few tense, silent seconds passed as the two stared at each deeply. Alike spoke first. "I don't know what you just said but thanks anyway." She then quickly hugged the stunned Pokemon before walking away back into the room she came out of.

"I think that means she likes you." He laughed at her, who was still stuck in the same position. Straightening herself down she stood and looked ot the male. She gave him a curt bow, knowing her responsibility was done, before heading for the door.

"Would you...like to stay for dinner or something?" He suddenly asked her. "I'm...guessing you don't have an actual home yourself, do you?" He seemed a tad nervous to her. In truth, the forest was her home, but their could just be said to any wild Pokemon living there. To her knowledge she was the only wild Decidueye on the island, so it can get lonely very quickly.

With a slow but firm nod to him he smiled at her. "Good to hear. Alika should get some more company. Besides, she does seem to have taken a liken to you."

The dinner itself was peaceful; she sat down by the table and watched him in silence cook. It seemed he was very good at making meals. And the dinner itself went by well, besides Alika asking her questions over questions. It seemed so grew quickly fond of the Pokemon company. Strange as it may be Decidueye felt it very endearing.

However, there was one thing that felt off about it all. She questioned the male about, when he wasn't being all doting to his child. She let him be until then, waiting for when he was alone, which she managed to get to when he was in the corridor alone while Alika watched the TV.

Without being able to use intelligible words she managed to get the question out of him; pointing to the picture frame of him and his daughter, then holding up her three prehensile feathers of the wing.

"Are you asking me where is her mother?" His words were void of happiness.

"Decid." She responded.

Thomson didn't reply straight away, instead picking up the frame and staring at it absentmindedly for a few seconds.

"Gone." Was his only reply. The Pokemon pulled up her wing in comfort but he brushed it off.

"Not, that way." He looked her right in the eyes. "Gone as in went away, leaving us both without her."

Despite looking at her his gaze seemed to be off in the distance. "I...just don't know why she left. It was going well from the start, we got along great. Then she fell pregnant, but we kept her all the same. She gave birth, I thought we'd stay together forever, but then...not even a month later after Alika was born she left a note, saying she was leaving us. She just disappeared." She could see he didn't like to think about this too much.

"I looked for her, to find out why, but she left all of the alola island's! Haven't heard from her since." She noticed how near he was on the verge of crying. She felt his heart too, though she was lucky to never have felt heartbreak. She didn't need to have gone through the pain he was going through to understand. Slowly, she pulled the male into a hug, wrapping her wings around his back as she let him lament.

"I've…I've honestly gotten over that fact she's left me, it's the fact that's dropped off Alika into my own hands to be cared for with a mother is what disappoints me. In a way, I'm glad she's gone; she would have made a terrible parent if her actions are anything to go by.

Yet in another, I wish she had stayed and looked after her like a mother should. I feel-I know I don't spend as much time with her as much as either of us want to, but..." He trailed off.

"I try my hardest. It seems even that isn't enough." He stopped now, letting her warm hug comfort him. He moved a hand up to pet her head, or rather hood.

"Thanks, Decidueye." He gave her a small smile.

"Ueye." She replied, not wanting it to end.

"Why are you two hugging?" The sudden voice of the little girl pierced their ears.

With a shrill squawk the Pokemon pulled herself away from the male pulled her wings to her face, hiding her blush as she turned away. Said male could nothing but rub his nervous head.

"You'll find out when you're older" He laughed it off. It seemed to be a sufficient enough answer.

He looked up to the clock on the wall. "Besides, it's time you got to bed anyway." He said, earning a 'aww' from the annoyed girl. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, but was stopped when the Decidueye opened up her wings to him.

"You want to take her up." She nodded. It was the least she could do. He handed her over to the Pokemon, though Alika didn't seem to mind, if anything, she liked snuggling into the bird's soft feathers.

Now, with the girl changed in her 'jamas, snuggled up onto her bed with her head rested on her pillow, her arms around her Rowlet plushy, Decidueye let the girl go to sleep, turning off the lights and almost began to close the door.

"Are you my new mommy." Now this is a question that surprised her. She turned to look at the girl with surprise written all over her face. "I'd like it if you were my new mommy. I never knew my real mommy, daddy says she left not long after I was born." She looked to her plushy.

"Daddy says he won this for mommy. She left it when she went away. It's the only thing I have left of her." She then looked up to the Pokemon who looked to the downtrodden girl.

Almost immediately the Pokemon pulled the vines of her hood out covering her almost completely, except for her beak, and struck out her tongue to her. Alika giggled at the silly sight, laughing at the action, smiling back again.

"That's why I want you to be my new mommy." She held up her Rowlet to the final evolution. "Your like my plushy, but bigger and nicer." Decidueye closed her eye to take it in. Slowly she closed the door behind her, letting the little girl get her sleep.

She stared at the door closed as it clicked shut, smiling lightly as herself. _It is not my place to be your new mother, as it is not my decision._ Despite this, the more she thought about it, the more it would feel nice to be part of her family, as her mother, and her father's-

 _Where did that come from?_ She thought strangely. _Don't tell me I had got...no. No it is impossible, he's a human after all. No way a human would ever want a creature such as me._ This last thought only made her more sad to think about. _No I...I'm just being delusional._ She began to walk away, heading somewhere else. _I need to leave now. My place here is done. I have overstayed my welcome by now._ She stopped at the closed door of the father's room. _I need to tell him I should leave._

Firmly she swung the door. _"Thomson I-"_ Her words were caught immediately in her throat as opening up the door revealed the form of an almost naked male behind it; his back to the Pokemon as he stood there in nothing but his underwear, as she caught him right in the middle of him undressing.

To say he was surprised was rather obvious, as he turned his head to look at the figure behind him.

"Uhhh...now's not a bad time." He said somewhat casually to the surprised bird.

She already covered her face with her wings, looking away from the sight of the almost naked male. Yet despite the heavy blush adorned on her face, she couldn't help but peak between her feathers, as she stared at the firm muscular body of the human, his body filled out in all the right places. As he turned his body around, she could see a lot more; his chest almost swelling with pride with his pecs and six-pack.

"Oh, sorry I was just getting ready for bed." He realized. "I guess I forgot to let you out. I've...already locked the door." He rubbed his head. "You could stay the night. If you wanted to, that is." By now, her wings dropped from covering her face as she got used to his figure, though a light blush was still over his cheeks. She gave him a small stoic nod.

"Cool I...I could lend you some blankets." He looked around, as if lost, until he spied his closet. "Hold on there's some in here. The sofa's free if you want it."

Hearing him say this was the final straw for her as she quickly darted to the human, pulling him into a surprisingly tight hug. "Is there something wrong." He asked obliviously.

"Deee." She said through muffled words. _"I don't just want to rest, Thomson, I want to sleep in your bed."_ She muffled out, knowing he cannot understand his words. _"I...believe you may have captured my heart, human."_ He began to gently pat her head. _"But I fear our difference may render it impossible for us to be together. Even if it weren't, I do not even know if you are able to return my feelings."_ She looked up, staring deep into his eyes. _"Sir Thomson, if you would let me, I would gladly stay by your side, be the mother to your child, and be the female...that would stay loyal alongside you forever. I will care for her with all my heart, and you. Sir Thomson, I...I think I am in love with you."_

Throughout it all, despite not being able to understand a single word, the way she spoke, her tone, her emotions being called out he could understand. He didn't know how, but he swear he could hear her spell her feelings to him.

Gently he grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her up into a soft kiss, using his other arm to go around her torso, as despite the difficulty with her hooked beak, he found a way to kiss her smoothly, with his head cocked to the side he wrapped his lips around her mouth. Lasting only a few silent seconds before he pulled a little away.

"Does that help?" He answered, in a hopefully rhetorical fashion. In a slow manner she nodded, and move her head forward to capture him in another slow kiss. He let her be as he kissed back, moving his head forward to return as they both let their minds go into the kiss.

Making sure he had a tight hold onto her he slowly stepped forward, not letting their lips part as he moved a hard to push the door closed, and after doing so moved his body towards the bed and dropped onto it, sitting down onto the bed as he pulled her closer to him, her chest on his as the suddenly parted, catching air for a few seconds as they made eye contact, there panting heavy.

Reaching an arm up he clasped her cheek, rubbing it deftly on her face, and Decidueye cooing from the touch.

"How...how far do you want to take this tonight?" He asked her softly. "If you need to we can stop here. I don't want to pressure you into anything." She shivered from his kind words.

 _"My kind human. I would love nothing more than to make love to you right here and now. To be one with you, to signify our undying loyalty to one another. Yes human, I do wish to be with you tonight."_

"So is that a yes or..." She gave him an unamused look for the briefest of seconds, earning a dumb grin from the male, before forcefully pushing his back down on the bed, jumping on him and forcing him into another kiss, this time more more rougher and passionate, as she pushed her tongue into his mouth, and their muscle's began to fight for dominance; licking all over each other mouths with such force that it took a mere two minutes before they had to part for air, letting their lungs get filled quickly before pushing their lips on one another again.

Strongly the male grabbed Decidueye's chest and flipped her over, pushing her body around until the back of her head now rested on the pillows, moving his arms off to rub along her chest, his fingers running through her feathers as she could do nothing but relent under his actions, letting him take over her. Moving one of his arms off he reached under him and pulled his underwear off, exposing his boner to the air as he rested it over her lower lips.

"Is this your first time?" He whispered softly to her; to which she responded with a curt nod to the male.

"I'll go slow then." He said to her as he began to push in; Decidueye losing herself from the pleasure she was feeling, her whole body tensing under him.

Slowly, he began to push out and back in, giving her time to feel it smoothly. He caressed her chest as he continued, picking up the pace as she let her mind give in to the euphoria.

"You doing OK?" He asked her gently as he never stopped, only getting a bland 'Decid' in response as all she wanted to focus on where the pleasure she felt here and now, as it only spurred him on further.

Her mind going blank as he thrusted more strongly now, each push of his manhood inside her tight hole sent a little jolt of electricity through her body, each pull out left her quivering for more.

Reaching his arms around he grabbed her legs and pulled them up over and by the sides of his chest. "I'm going to start going faster, all right?" She could only give a quiet word of conformation as she didn't want him to stop, yet to her liking he began anew, this time a lot faster and a lot stronger than before, as if his cock was using her inner walls as a toy, as if it's purpose for existing was to used only for his erections pleasure.

 _"More...more..."_ Her words telling truth to her feelings

And to her delight, she liked to think of this of true, as all she wanted was for him to continue forever. To be his and only his. It wasn't long for them both to be in nothing but a painting frenzy, their minds lost to the feelings, the Pokemon unable to communicate in nothing but incoherent babblings of her own name being repeated over and over.

As her walls surrounded his manhood, tightening and began for seed, the prize would soon happen as it wasn't long before his release was being felt.

"Oh...Decidueye I'm gonna cum." He breathed out to her.

 _"Yes...Yes...Do it. Inside me."_ She spoke out to him. "Come...Inside me!" She practically shouted as his body moved forward and hugged her tightly; he screamed her name as he finally came, releasing his juice in her flower, such an intense rush only spurred her on, as her own body tensed at the feeling, her body rushing with such pleasure that she screamed out as she came as well, her mind going completely blank, as the only thing left was instincts, such in her case she pulled the vines of her hood, closing her face off as her body rode out the orgasm.

And suddenly it was quiet, save for the thick pants from them. He stared his tired eyes down at her, seeing nothing but her beak peeking out from the leaves. Giving off a heart smile he leaned down and laid a soft kiss over her lips, said female now just realizing her wings still connected to her vines, as they moved a little back, opening her hood ever so slightly so her eyes could be shone through.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he gently rubbed her cheek over the hood. She let go of the vines, letting it open up him.

" _Better, my new mate. I do not feel so alive before as I have done now."_ He softly kissed her again.

"You look cute when you cum, you know that." He joked lightly, making her blush more deeply as she looked away in embarrassment.

 _"Do-don't say such things to me...I...I get all..."_ He laughed again as he reached back and pulled up the sheets, he now moved himself to her back side and laid the quilt over them both, resting on the same pillow as her. And reaching his highest arm off he placed it atop her body, pulling her in to spoon with the Pokemon.

"I'd be happy if you stayed with us." He spoke, his words now firm. "We both would be. It would be nice for Alika to have a real mother in her life, and for me to have a new...well, girlfriend seems like the right word." She listened intently to him. "Though if you ever want to see the other children again, you still can." She tilted her head round to look at him. "Just give me the word. I know they mean the world to you, and I shouldn't be the one to ever stop you seeing them. Give me the word. I'll be there for both your needs and Alika's. Heck I...could even see if anyone wants to adopt a child from there. If you would like, Decidueye." She smiled back at him, caressing his arm with her wing.

 _"I would like that human."_ She answered as she rested her head back onto the pillow. _"I would like that a lot."_ She let her body rest now, fall asleep as nothing but the warmth of their shared bed and the light massage of his hand over her chest lulled her to a silent sleep, getting ready to be refreshed for a new day, one of what she took a liking to as her new family _._

 _"Thank you, my lovely mate."_

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
